Changes
by layla547
Summary: AU fic about the lives of teenagers at Hogwarts. Harry's parents were never killed and he has a sister. Voldemort doesn't exist and the Malfoy's aren't evil. Lots of romance...rated M just in case. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Alright, so this is an AU story (seeing as Harry's parents are still alive and he has a sister) that I thought up a few days ago. This prologue will explain everything you need to know about the families. P.S. Voldemort does not exist! (Yah! I love these stories...no evil!) Anyway here is goes.

**Malfoy** Lucius & Narcissa

Draco (17 years old)- Hermione (GF)

Danielle (15)- Seamus (BF)

* * *

**Potter** James & Lily 

Harry (17)- Layla (GF)

Annelise (14)

* * *

**Black** Sirius & Katlyn 

Layla (17)- Harry (BF)

Caleb (15)- Ginny (GF)

* * *

**Weasley** Arthur & Molly 

Bill (28)- Fleur (Wife)

Charlie (26)- Elizabeth (Wife)

Percy (20)- Ashley (GF)

Fred (19)- Lauren (GF)

George (19)- Jennifer (GF)

Ron (17)- Lavender (GF)

Ginny (16)- Caleb (BF)

* * *

**Granger** Thomas & Jane 

Hermione (17)- Draco (BF)

Christine (11)

* * *

**Lupin** Remus & Lea 

Zachary (14)

Uhh...that is defintily a lot to take in, but there is still more. (I should have just written another story...oh well.)  
Now onto the next bit of information...Which house is everyone in?

**7th years  
**Draco-Slytherin  
Harry-Gryffindor  
Layla-Gryffindor  
Ron-Gryffindor  
Hermione-Gryffindor  
Lavender-Gryffindor  
Seamus-Gryffindor

Is it just me...or is Draco kinda out of place? Oh well...he does have friends in Slytherin, they just don't really pertain to the story as much.  
**  
6th years  
**Ginny-Gryffindor  
Poor Ginny all by herself...

**5th years  
**Danielle-Slytherin  
Caleb-Gryffindor

**4th years  
**Annelise-Gryffindor  
Zachary-Ravenclaw

Finally someone not in Gryffindor! (haha...I didn't want to change the characters around too much so I kept them in the houses they were originally in. Not to mention...I couldn't possibly put Sirius Black's kids anywhere other than Gryffindor. That would be like an insult.)  
Last but not least...

**1st years**

Christine- Unknown because she hasn't started yet!

Continuing on with my oh so wonderful AU world...the Malfoys are not evil, but are still extremely wealthy. The Potters are rich as well, but not as much as the Malfoys. The Weasleys are well...exactly the same as you remember them. (I told you I didn't want too much to change.) The Blacks are between the Malfoys and Potters in wealth. And well the Grangers are muggles so you really wont be hearing too much about them. Lastly the Lupins, who aren't wealthy but aren't poor either.

Now onto the info about the couples.

Draco-Hermione: Not too much to say. They have been going out for a year now.

Danielle-Seamus: Draco hates the relationship, but that is okay because it most likely wont last long anyway.

Harry-Layla: Sirius doesn't like the relationship too much but that is just him being a protective father. He let's Harry go a bit because he is James son. They have been dating for 2 years.

Caleb-Ginny: Just starting dating. Nothing really interesting about the relationship.

Bill-Fleur: Married and have a kid named Henry.

Charlie-Elizabeth: Married and have 2 children. Twins named Lucas and Leanna. Elizabeth is a muggle and is 24 years old.

Percy-Ashley: Dating for 2 years. Ashley is 18 years old and graduated from Hogwarts last year.

Fred-Lauren: Met in the US. Lauren is 17 and a muggle. She has a twin named Jennifer who is dating George.

George-Jennifer: Met in the US. Jennifer is 17 and a muggle. (Blah...blah...blah...you know the rest)

Ron-Lavender: Dating for a year. Nothing else interesting.

So basically everyone has a BF/GF/Spouse. Obviously after telling you all the background about their love lives you've figured out this is basically just a bunch of Romance and Drama. Can you tell I am a girl? Haha... Anyway this is the basic background so you can understand my AU world. I hate being confused when reading so I hope this helps and ENJOY!


	2. A moment in the bathroom

Chapter 1- A Moment in the Bathroom

"Let's go everyone up! Now!" Lily yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "You are all going to be late if you don't wake up immediately!"

Slowly Harry began to wake from his wonderful dream of playing quidditch at Hogwarts.

"Did you hear me? Wake up now!" Lily yelled again but louder.

Harry grunted but slowly got out of bed to wake up his friends Draco and Ron. Seeing as they were all going to catch the Hogwarts Express today, he and his sister's friends were allowed to spend the night.

"Let's go guys before my mum really flips out and comes up here." Harry said.

"Already?" Draco asked. "But it's still so early."

"Obviously it's late enough for Lily to be yelling at us, so we should probably get up." Ron replied.

Meanwhile in the room across the hall the girls were going through a similar ordeal, only worse.

"Seriously guys you need to get up. If we aren't down stairs within ten minutes, my mum is going to go ballistic." Annelise replied. "Trust me…it's happened."

"Don't worry we're up…but the problem is who is taking a shower first?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well one of you can go first seeing as you're guests." Annelise replied.

"Okay thanks." Said Danielle.

"But now who? We have me Hermione, Danielle, Ginny and Layla and only one bathroom." Annelise replied.

"Wait we can use the boys bathroom too…I am sure they aren't using it." Hermione said while laughing.

"Alright how about Layla and Hermione take showers first since they're quick and then Ginny and I will get in next. Then Annelise you can use your parents bathroom right?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah that works out really well actually." Annelise replied.

"Okay I'll take the boys shower and you can have Annelise's okay Hermione?" Layla asked.

"Yeah sounds good see you in five!" Hermione replied before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Layla and Annelise also went towards the other two bathrooms and began their morning rituals.

Next door the boys were talking about who was going to use the bathroom first as well. Since the boys had no preference, they agreed to let Harry use it first because it was his house.

Layla had just finished taking her shower and was wrapping a towel around herself when in walked Harry.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Lay." Harry said while turning around. "I didn't even know anyone was in here."

"Oh it's okay." She laughed. "You're lucky it wasn't anyone else. Don't worry you can look…I'm wearing a towel."

Harry turned around and immediately noticed how beautiful his girlfriend looked when she had just gotten out of the shower.

"You look beautiful." He said while walking towards her to give her a kiss.

"Why thank you! You don't look so bad yourself. Although you might want to try combing your hair every now and again." She replied while laughing.

Harry hugged her and gave her another kiss.

"See this is what I love about you…your sense of humor. Even this early in the morning." He replied.

"Haha…early…you call this early? What about the time you woke me up at the crack of dawn to watch the sunrise." She replied. "Now that was early."

They laughed and began to kiss each other gently on the lips. These gentle kisses quickly became fierce and soon Harry's hand was moving it's way towards the end of Layla's towel. Just as he was about to remove it, he heard a knock on the door.

"Layla are you almost done in there?" Danielle asked. "You're taking a really long time."

"Um yeah…I'll be out in one second." Layla replied. "I'm almost done."

"Alright. Thanks." Danielle said through the door.

"I should probably go." Harry whispered. "Before I get us both in trouble."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Layla replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said. "I'll see you downstairs later."

"Okay." Layla said.

As soon as Harry safely left the bathroom, Layla got dressed and walked out the door. She was about to go back in Annelise's room when someone stopped her.

"So who was that in the bathroom with you?" Danielle asked Layla with a smirk.

"What? Oh no one why?" Layla replied.

"Well I heard two voices in there so I was wondering who the other person was." Danielle replied.

"Oh no one…you must be hearing things." Said Layla.

"Yeah…I'm sure." Danielle replied and winked before heading towards the bathroom.

After all the kids had finally finished getting ready they all piled into the kitchen to have breakfast. Lily had been cooking all morning and wanted everything to be perfect for the kids first day back to school.

"Good morning everyone!" Lily said while smiling. "I hope everyone slept well."

"Yeah the sleeping was fine it was the waking up part that was a pain." Annelise replied.

All the kids sat around the table to eat breakfast. Layla and Harry sat next to each other, as did Hermione and Draco. The others sat wherever there were spaces.

"Annelise how did you work out the shower this morning?" her mother asked. "It seemed like you were in and out of there real fast."

"Oh yeah, I used your shower, Ginny and Hermione used mine and Danielle and Layla used the boys shower seeing as none of them ever do." She laughed.

"That's not true!" Harry replied. "I was in there this morning."

"Haha…when was this before or after me?" Danielle asked.

"Before. Why?" Harry questioned.

"No reason. I was just wondering." Danielle replied and turned to Layla. "Caught you." She whispered. "So that's who you were talking to in the bathroom this morning."

Layla turned pink but continued to ignore Danielle's comment and went back to eating her toast.


	3. The Train Ride

Chapter 2 - The Train Ride

The next thing they know all the kids are being forced into cars to take them to Platform 9 ¾. After all their bags and animals were packed away safely they set off.

"Now remember kids make sure you stay out of trouble this year." Lily said to them. "You have a knack for finding it." She turned and looked at Harry. "Especially you."

"Hey I can't help who my father is." Harry said laughing.

James just looked at Lily and smirked.

"See he takes after me in more ways than one." James replied.

"Yeah well either way I want all of you to be good!" Lily replied. "I'm tired of getting letters from Professor Dumbledore about you two." She said looking at Annelise and Harry.

"Oh don't worry we will be angels." Annelise replied while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Alright we're here." James stated.

"Finally we can get out of this car." Draco replied.

"Oh be quiet Draco. You know you enjoyed being that close to me." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah but not while everyone is around." Draco said to her and grabbed her hand. "Now let's get our stuff so we can get into the heads compartment as soon as possible."

"Draco don't be silly. We need to set an example now that we are Head Boy and Girl." Hermione replied.

"Yeah the example we set is to be early!" Draco said.

Hermione laughed and got her things out of the back of Lily and James' car. Draco and the rest did the same.

"Alright everyone to Platform 9 ¾ but try to stay together this time." Lily said to them.

They all went towards the platform and made their way through. They said their goodbyes and boarded the train. The first thing Hermione did was look for her sister seeing as it was her first year coming to Hogwarts and she wanted to make sure she had got on board safely. She and Draco found her sitting in a compartment all by herself reading a book.

"Must be a Granger." Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Oh hush." Hermione replied while playfully hitting him on the arm.

Christine looked up from her book and immediately ran towards Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione…Draco!" Christine said while hugging them both. "I'm so happy to see you! I was by myself and I was getting really bored."

"Haha…it's nice to see you again too." Hermione replied. "Now listen Draco and I are Head Boy and Girl so if you have any problems come to us. But we wont be able to stay with you on the train ride because we have other things to attend to." Draco smiled. "But I will leave you with Harry's sister, Annelise and she will help you okay?"

"Yeah I guess so. But I will see you later right?" Christine asked.

"Of course. Now come with me." Hermione said while leading her towards Annelise's compartment. They reached the door and Ron was leaving.

"Hey guys. I was just leaving. Wait is this Christine?" Ron asked.

"Yeah this is my sister Ron. Christine this is my friend Ron." Hermione replied.

"Hi Ron." Christine said quietly seeing as she is shy.

"Well I'm off to find Lavender. You haven't seen her have you?" Ron asked.

"No sorry. Good Luck!" Hermione replied.

Ron left and Hermione, Draco and Christine entered the compartment to find Ginny, Annelise, Danielle, Harry, Layla and Caleb sitting and talking to each other.

"Hey guys." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione. Wait who is this?" Harry asked.

"Oh right. This is my sister Christine. It's her first year here so she doesn't really know anyone right now. I was wondering if I could leave her here with you so that Draco and I can finish our Head duties." Hermione asked.

"Sure. We'll take good care of her. Don't worry!" Annelise said. "Come here, you can sit next to me Christine."

"Okay thanks." Christine replied.

Hermione and Draco left the compartment to the sound of Annelise introducing everyone.

"Finally by ourselves." Draco said with a smirk. "Now why don't we carry on with our 'other business'."

Hermione laughed. "You mean meeting with McGonagall? Sure. Lets go!"

"That's not what I meant." Draco said while following Hermione to the Head compartment.

Meanwhile Annelise had just finished introducing everyone when Zachary entered the compartment.

"Hey guys!" Zachary said. "Hey Annelise!"

Annelise blushed. "Hi Zach."

"Wait…who is this?" Zachary asked.

"Oh this is Hermione's younger sister Christine. She's a first year, so we're going to tell her all about Hogwarts. And how to get into trouble!" Annelise laughed.

"Yeah you are definitely the perfect person for that." Zachary replied with a smile on his face.

Annelise blushed again. Ginny and Danielle knew she had a crush on Zachary but would never do anything about it. She was very shy when it came to things like that. Harry and Layla began to get bored so they decided to wander the train awhile in hopes to have some time alone.

"Alright I think Layla and I are going to leave. We will be back soon." Harry said while standing up. He took Layla's hand and they walked into the hallway.

"So where to?" Layla asked.

"Well I was thinking our own compartment?" Harry replied.

"Sounds good to me." Layla said while smiling.

They wandered the halls until they finally found an empty compartment.

"How does this look?" Harry asked.

"Perfect." Layla replied.

They sat in the compartment just talking about what was going to happen after they both graduated this year.

"I cant believe we are going o be leaving Hogwarts after this year. This has been our home for the past seven years. It's going to be so weird not living here." Layla said.

"I know it seems like this is more of my home then with my parents." Harry replied. "But I've been thinking. Would you want to move into an apartment with me after we graduate?"

Layla was shocked. She always knew she wanted to be with Harry forever but after he mentioned living together it was finally beginning to set in.

"I would love to." She replied. "That's if we can get my father to agree." She said laughing.

"Leave Sirius to me." Harry replied with a smile. "I'm his godson…how could he resist?"

Harry then kissed Layla. The light kiss turned into a passionate one and soon things were beginning to get heavy. But for the second time that day, a knocking at the compartment door interrupted them.

"Harry…Layla…You might want to get your robes on. We should be at Hogsmead in a few minutes." Ginny said through the door.

"Thanks Ginny." Layla replied. "It seems like no one wants us to be together." She laughed.

They headed towards the other compartment, which had all their things and got ready for their last start of term feast at Hogwarts.


	4. The Sorting

Chapter 3- The Sorting

The train arrived at Hogsmead station and all the students got off the train and proceeded to get into carriages to bring them up to the school. Christine was terrified because she was being pushed into a boat with a giant man that looked like he could pick her up and crush her with one hand. The boats brought all the first years to the school and soon they were waiting to be brought into the Great Hall to be sorted.

"I hope we don't have to do anything with magic." a young girl next to Christine said.

"Oh don't worry. My sister said all we have to do is put a hat on our head and it tells us what house we are in." Christine replied.

"You have a sister here. That's so cool. What year is she in?" the girl asked.

"She's a 7th year. She's also the Head Girl." Christine replied.

"Wow. Hey my name is Jessie. What's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Christine." she replied.

"I hope we are in the same house. I really want to be in Ravenclaw. What house is your sister in?" Jessie asked.

"She's in Gryffindor." Christine replied.

"Oh cool. What is her name?" Jessie asked.

"Hermione Granger." she stated.

"Wait...she's going out with Draco Malfoy right?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah...do you know him?" Christine replied.

"Uh huh...Draco is my cousin!" she said.

"Wow. That's so cool." Christine said but was then interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"First Years...this way!" she said to the group. "The sorting hat is now going to tell each of you which house you will be in. Your house is like your family. You will spend almost all your time with them so get to know them well."

She placed the sorting hat on a stool and began to call off names.

"Allman, Claire."

Before Professor McGonagall even placed the hat on her head it yelled out "Hufflepuff".

"Bayou, Daniel" "Gryffindor"

"Discher, Jonathan" "Slytherin"

Christine was beginning to get really nervous now. She was a shy girl and hated being in front of people, especially the entire school.

"Fern, Katie" "Hufflepuff"

"Granger, Christine"

Hermione and all of Gryffindor were silent.

"Ravenclaw"

Christine was relieved. Hermione had always said Ravenclaw was the brightest house of them all and even though she would not be with her sister she felt she was put into the right house. Hermione on the other hand was a little upset.

"Ravenclaw!" she said in disbelief. "Why wasn't she in Gryffindor like me? Oh she is going to be so upset, I can see it now."

"Hermione why don't you take a look at Christine for yourself. She looks very happy to me." Annelise stated.

"But...But..." Hermione said.

"Listen don't worry about it so much. If Christine is anything like you she will be fine no matter which house she was put into." Harry said to her.

"I guess...thanks guys." Hermione replied.

Professor McGonagall was continuing on with the first years.

"Kell, Jessica"

The hat was placed on her head and it took awhile before it yelled out "Ravenclaw".

Christine was excited.

"Jessie...Jessie! We are in the same house together!" Christine yelled as the Ravenclaw table clapped for their newest arrival.

"I know I can't believe it...I'm so excited!" Jessie replied.

Finally McGonagall was at the last name.

"Wells, Nathan"

"Slytherin" the hat yelled out and the rest of the hall clapped and cheered as the stool and hat were taken away. Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements before the feast began.

"I just wanted to welcome everyone back to school this year. It also gives me great pleasure to welcome back Remus Lupin, as the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone cheered. Most of the kids knew he was coming back to teach so it wasn't such a big shock.

"I would also like to announce that the Forbidden Forest is...forbidden so please stay away from it. And Filch would like me to remind all students that magic is not allowed in the corridors and a list of all objects that are forbidden is posted on his office door. And lastly I would like to introduce the new Head Boy and Girl this year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Would you please stand to be recognized."

Hermione and Draco stood and loud clapping and cheering could be heard throughout the Great Hall. They both sat down and Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Well that is all I have to say, so would you all tuck in!"

At these words the entire Great Hall was filled with every food imaginable. All the students were very hungry and began to eat until they could eat no more. Once all the food was cleared, the prefects lead the first years to their houses so they could get a good nights sleep before heading to classes the next morning.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger can I have a quick word with you?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind them.

"Sure. I'll catch up with you guys later." Hermione said to her friends.

"Now Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, seeing as you are now the Head Boy and Girl you have your own common room and bedroom. If you follow me I will show you where it is." McGonagall said to them.

They followed their professor up three flights of stairs until they reached a portrait of a snake and lion.

"Now your new password will be 'Caput Draconis'. If you have any questions, you know where you can find me." McGonagall said before walking off towards her office.

"Hmmm..." Draco said. "So you mean to tell me we have our 'own' common room and bedrooms. And that we will be living together?" he said with a smirk.

"Ha...don't get any ideas Draco." Hermione replied with a wink.

"Yeah sure...whatever you say Hermione." he replied.

"Caput Draconis" Hermione said to the portrait.

It opened up and Hermione was shocked. This was the most beautiful common room she had ever seen. Draco seemed to be impressed too.

"Hey why don't we go try out the couch? See how comfy it is?" Draco asked.

Hermione laughed. "Sure why not." she said before running over and jumping onto the couch with all her might.

Draco followed and landed on top of her in a playful way.

"Oww...you big loaf get off me!" Hermione replied.

"Not until I get a kiss." Draco replied.

"Fine. I'll give you a kiss." she said before pecking him on the lips. "Now get off!"

"Alright...alright." Draco replied.

Just as Hermione began to get up two arms wrapped around her waist and began to pull her back down on top of Draco.

"That was not a kiss." he replied. "This is a kiss." he said while putting all his energy into making Hermione feel wonderful. She didn't stop him, and for the next couple of minutes they sat on the couch snogging. Neither of them wanting to end it. But of course their bodies needed oxygen so Hermione broke it off.

"Now that is a kiss." she replied with a blush on her face.

They sat together on the couch, Hermione head on Draco's chest until fatigue over took them and they fell asleep with each other in the common room.


End file.
